Such a document shredder is known from DE 40 08 654 A1, where only a small part of the strippers enveloping the cutting roller circumference are manufactured in one piece from plastic with the casing base and casing top. As this document relates to a cutting mechanism with torsional cut, i.e. with cutting disks, whose flanks act in shear-like manner, the stripping problem is not very great, because the cut strips are rotated in helical manner and consequently of their own accord come free from the cutting gap.
In addition, one-piece stripping webs are known, which are constructed as cohesive sheet metal plates, in which are punched longitudinal slits, through which project the cutting disks. The webs between them act as strippers (cf. DE 1 289 404 B and DE 1 511 166 B). DE 40 03 222 C relates to a similar construction, but then the plastic webs are manufactured in one piece with the casing top or bottom.
In the case of document shredders constructed for particle cut, but also with strip cutters, a good stripping or cleaning of the slots between the cutting disks is important. This can best be brought about by strippers, which run relatively close to the bottom of the slots between the cutting disk, i.e. on the cutter spindle and engage round the same over a relatively large angle. Hitherto they have been individually punched from metal sheeting and individually arranged on staybolts linking the chassis optionally accompanied by the interposing of shims (cf. DE 27 49 482 A, DE 37 06 862 A, DE 41 09 467 A and DE 44 36 751 A). These strippers operate in a very satisfactory manner, but are very complicated to manufacture and fit.